


in the morning i'm bulletproof

by pirateygoodness



Series: if you want i can tell the truth [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: The night before comes flooding back, as Sara wakes properly and remembers. She's in Ava's bed, in Ava's apartment, with Ava's naked, sleep-warmed body in her arms and that sound is probably Ava's phone. Ava's breathing is still slow and Sara listens as it suddenly catches and she inhales, big and deep. Sara can feel it, wrapped around Ava's back the way she is, and the fact of that is so nice that it makes something warm and gentle bloom in her even through the fog of sleep.(Direct sequel tostitching up the loose threads of my soul. The morning after the night before.)





	in the morning i'm bulletproof

Sara wakes to the sound of a phone ringing, over and over. She's someplace dark, with softness all around her and the warmth of another person in front of her. She's been here a while; the space between their bodies is overheated and a little humid. The person in her arms stirs, their hair tickles her nose and as they shift in response to the sound their body moves and a breast ends up in Sara's hand, full and perfect.

The night before comes flooding back, as Sara wakes properly and remembers. She's in Ava's bed, in Ava's apartment, with Ava's naked, sleep-warmed body in her arms and that sound is probably Ava's phone. Ava's breathing is still slow and Sara listens as it suddenly catches and she inhales, big and deep. Sara can feel it, wrapped around Ava's back the way she is, and the fact of that is so nice that it makes something warm and gentle bloom in her even through the fog of sleep. 

Ava reaches out, stretching away from Sara for a moment to grab her phone from the nightstand and tap it. 

The ringing stops. 

Ava turns in Sara's arms. Sara doesn't know what time it is - it feels like they just went to sleep a few hours ago - but Ava turns to face her, clearly having decided on waking up. She still looks half-asleep, eyelids heavy as she squints through the sunlight streaming in from the window. Her hair is tangled around her in messy waves, and the sight of it all makes Sara's heart feel like it's being squeezed. 

She's seen Ava like this once before, the morning after their first time, but that wasn't enough. Sara's still not over the softness of Ava in the morning, not yet. Ava forces her eyes open, blinking slowly. She looks so vulnerable like this, rumpled and unguarded and a part of Sara feels like she could stay here with this version of Ava forever. Ava smiles. The lines at the corners of her eyes are a little softer from sleep and Sara can't stop looking at them. 

"Good morning," Ava mumbles. It comes out a bit slurred, her mouth still clumsy and half-awake. 

"Hi," Sara says. She's feeling more awake now, but there's a heaviness behind her eyes, like she didn't get enough time to rest. "Everything okay?" 

Ava smiles and kisses Sara on the cheek, soft and slow, and sort of nuzzles against her nose. "Yeah," she says. "Happy you're here." 

The words hit Sara in a funny way, feelings bubbling up in Sara's chest and she doesn't know what to do with them just yet, it's too early to feel this much. She turns her head to the side a little, tries to hide the grin that she can feel spreading across her face, big and dumb and goofy, but there's nowhere to go. She has to smile in front of Ava, all that feeling making its way onto her face.

Ava's eyes deepen her smile, crinkling a little more as she brushes a little bit of Sara's hair away from her face. "Did you sleep okay?" she asks. 

Sara's about to answer, something tender and far too emotional threatening to spill out of her when the phone buzzes behind Ava again. Ava rolls her eyes, sighing heavily as she turns to pick it up. She taps to accept the call, says, "What is it, Gary?" 

Sara can hear Gary's voice on the other end of the call, tight and nervous as always. Ava frowns, reaches one hand up to run a hand through her hair and as she does the sheets sort of fall away. Sara gets to see her whole torso, strong arms and gently freckled chest and her breasts, the gentle curve of them and the way they flatten as Ava rolls onto her back. "Why would I be in today?" Ava asks. 

Sara can't help herself. There's just so much of Ava _visible_ , she just wants to - she rolls over, and her mouth finds Ava's bare shoulder. Her skin tastes like salt, but it's so warm, so impossibly soft against Sara's lips that she can't not leave a kiss there. Ava doesn't deter her, and so Sara gets a bit bolder, kissing across Ava's collarbone to her upper chest. She looks up at Ava here, unable to keep herself from smiling against Ava's skin.

Ava's watching her, eyes bright and soft like she knows exactly what Sara's up to and doesn't mind one bit. Sara's hand comes up, cups Ava's breast. It's so soft, all of Ava is so soft this early and Sara suddenly finds herself wishing that she could wake up like this every day. "Shit," Ava says. Her tone is sharper now, intensity creeping into it - no longer the voice of someone Sara might be able to talk into lazy morning sex. "Shit, alright, thank you for calling. I'll be in as soon as I can." 

Sara pulls away from Ava's chest, frowning. "What's up?" 

Ava ends the call and lets her head tip back, says to the ceiling, "I forgot to set my alarm last night." 

It takes Sara a couple of seconds but she pieces it together: last night was Thursday, which makes today Friday. She leans over to look at the clock on the nightstand. It's nine in the morning. "So I'm guessing you're supposed to be at the Bureau -" 

"- an hour ago," Ava finishes. 

_Oh._ "Oh," Sara says. She's not sure what to do here. She's never been late for work and actually cared about it. It's been years since she's had the kind of job she could be late to in the first place - Sink Shower 'n' Stuff notwithstanding - so she can't really relate to the feeling. But she can see it in Ava's body language, that way she's clearly upset with herself. She doesn't know what Ava will want her to do, if she should leave or stay here or just not get in Ava's way while she gets ready, doesn't know how to ask all of that without looking dumb. So she just says, "Cool." 

Ava slouches down the bed, adjusting until she's level with Sara's mouth. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to." 

It's so _honest,_ both Ava's words and the way she's looking at Sara. That Ava, the woman more married to her job than anyone Sara's met, would rather be here in bed is just - something Sara's not ready to think about just yet. So she laughs, says, "Here I thought work was your favourite thing in the world." 

Ava rolls her eyes, chuckling a little. She slides her hand under the covers, finds Sara's belly and runs her palm across it and Sara's body suddenly _wakes up_ , deeply interested in the trajectory of Ava's touch. She's giving Sara a very specific smile, one that Sara's starting to associate with _this_ , with sex, as she says, "I don't know, I think we've more than earned a lazy morning together." 

They have. They've more than earned it, and Sara feels the first sweet flutters of her body's agreement start between her thighs. "I mean," Sara says, and she's half-joking, half-not. "You could always call back and tell them you're sick." 

Ava groans, and to Sara's surprise she actually looks tempted. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth and she looks at Sara, intention behind her eyes and Sara can feel desire start to flare low in her belly. It feels like too much, that Ava's looking at her like _that_ and thinking about skipping work, but it also feels like just enough. "I can't today," Ava whispers.

As she speaks, she pulls Sara into a slow kiss, deep and searing, tongue sliding against Sara's own. It's wonderful, and by the time Ava pulls away Sara is extremely awake, suddenly aware of her whole body and the way that her desire is affecting it. Ava's eyes are lidded, lazy with want as she grins down at Sara and Sara feels her stomach flip. She's got it _so bad_ for Ava. This could be a problem. 

"I've got to shower," Ava whispers against Sara's mouth. 

Sara feels brave enough - overconfident enough - to skim her fingertips down Ava's sides. "You going to be naked for that?" she whispers. 

Ava giggles, says, "I usually am." 

Sara smiles. "You've got a lucky shower. I'm a little jealous." 

It's a dumb joke, and she's probably making a dumb face to match but something about whatever Sara's doing makes Ava look shy and duck her head. When Ava looks up again, her cheeks are a little pinker and she says, "You could join me? If you wanted." 

Sara knows her smile is a little too wide, too pleased, but she can't help it. Ava's going to be naked in the shower and she wants Sara to be naked there too. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Sara doesn't mean for her voice to sound quite as seductive as it does - her words come out low and rough with desire and it's suddenly no secret what she's thinking about, how much she's been wanting Ava. "I'd like that too," Ava says, her nails scraping across Sara's lower belly, just above the line where her underwear would sit, if she were wearing any. 

They take turns using the bathroom. 

Ava lets Sara go first, but before Sara can use the bathroom Ava's in there with her, rifling through the cupboards. She looks until she comes up with a fresh toothbrush, still in it's package. She hands it to Sara, says, "You can use this, if you - I'm not trying to say anything about your teeth, you don't have to, I just mean - I always have an extra. If you want." 

Sara thinks about making a joke of it, how Ava must be prepared for overnight guests. But they've talked about it, and she knows - Ava really isn't the type. She probably does just have an extra toothbrush for emergencies, because Ava's the sort of person who thinks ahead, who's organized. 

(Her thoughts suddenly flash to staying over at her sister's place, years ago. The way Laurel produced a clean toothbrush and a spare set of towels from somewhere in her bathroom and Sara couldn't believe how grown up she was.) 

Sara brushes her teeth with toothpaste that's just slightly the wrong flavour of mint, and tries not to think about how it's going to make her taste like Ava, or why the idea of that makes something warm and fluttery happen in her chest. She can hear Ava moving around the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom door, opening and closing drawers. It feels gently domestic, something that Sara never really thought she'd ever experience, and that's - Sara's not sure. It's something, that goes along with feelings she can't sort out this early in the morning. 

It doesn't mean Sara can't try, as she swishes water around her mouth and spits. She looks up and sees herself in the mirror, naked and drowsy, her hair still sleep-tousled. She's standing in another woman's bathroom, and for the first time in a very long while it feels like she might be back here again. She sets the toothbrush - her toothbrush - on the counter, next to the spot where Ava keeps hers. 

Just in case Ava wants to save it. 

Just in case Sara spends another morning here, and needs a toothbrush. 

She opens the bathroom door, and lets Ava take her turn. While she waits, Sara sits on the edge of the bed - freshly made now, with clothes laid out on top of it. There's an outfit that's clearly Ava's: a fresh dress shirt and her Bureau suit, underwear and undershirt folded neatly on top. Next to that are Sara's jeans and underwear from the night before, and beside them a sweater and a pair of panties that Sara doesn't recognize. The placement implies that they're meant for her. That warm feeling in Sara's chest gets bigger, making her feel light and almost giddy with it. 

Ava opens the bathroom door. She's still naked, standing in the doorway and it's hard for Sara not to respond to that, as she takes in the full expanse of her. Ava's just so _pretty,_ all soft skin and strong legs and Sara can't stop staring at her _breasts_ , wants to press her face to Ava's sternum and feel her face cradled between them. "Hey," Ava says. She drags her toe along the floor, legs crossing just slightly, a little shy. "If you want to, um. I was going to hop in the shower." 

Sara can't suppress her delight. She grins like an idiot, wide and full and hungry as she follows Ava into the bathroom. 

Ava has her back turned to Sara, fiddling with the faucet and after a few moments the shower comes to life. She's got one of those stall showers, glass doors making a little cubicle with just enough space for two to stand comfortably. There's a ledge inside the shower stall, just big enough for one person to sit down. Sara wraps herself around Ava's back, cuddling close as steam starts to warm the air around their feet. 

Ava rewards her with a low sound from her throat, half-hum, half-groan. Her hips rock backward, fitting in against Sara's and _oh_ that feels nice. Sara presses her hand against Ava's belly, splays her fingers flat to hold her close. 

She's not tall enough to kiss Ava's mouth from here; her view is mostly of the back of Ava's shoulder so she kisses that, instead. "You look nice this morning," Sara says against Ava's skin, just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the shower. 

She angles her hand downward, so that her fingertips are brushing against the jut of Ava's hipbone, tickling the top of the the V of tendon and muscle that meet where Ava's vulva begins. Sara's not touching her anywhere intimate, but she's more than hinting at it and she's rewarded by the sound of a soft whine from Ava's throat, as her hips move against Sara's body again. 

"I'm supposed to be showering," Ava says. Her voice is breathy, and Sara feels a little swell of pride at the sound of it. 

"I'm not stopping you," Sara says. She slides her hand across Ava's lower belly to her hip, pointedly. 

Ava pulls away, turning to look at Sara as she steps into the shower and the water hits her. She's looking at Sara like it's a dare, and that's all it takes for Sara to step forward and meet her. The water is warm and Sara watches as it soaks through Ava's hair, turning it from soft and fluffy to slick against her head. Water starts to run down Ava's body, little rivers that part above her breasts to run down her sternum, dripping off of her nipples and then streaming down the plane of her belly. Ava's whole body is wet, naked, and right in front of Sara and it's all she can do to stay upright and remember her own name. 

Sara wants to lick every little path that water's taking, wants to slide her tongue against Ava's cunt while the water runs down her back, wants - 

Ava reaches behind Sara for the bottle of shampoo on the little seat, pouring a little into her hand. It snaps Sara out of her reverie but it does nothing for her desire, for the way her mouth is practically watering at the sight of this.

Ava holds the bottle out to Sara, quirking an eyebrow with an expression that's just flirtatious enough that Sara has to keep herself from groaning. Sara accepts, tries to focus on pouring out an appropriate amount of shampoo while Ava lathers. This shouldn't be as sexy as it is.

Sara's just so distracted, and it's partly the nakedness and the water and the memory of Ava's tongue against her clit just hours ago. But it's also the intimacy of this; learning the gestures that Ava uses to lather her shampoo, the way it smells when the whole shower is filled with a scent that Sara already associates so strongly with Ava. 

Sara breathes in, tries to focus on lathering her own hair, not getting soap in her eyes while she waits for a turn under the water to rinse. 

They swap places, and Sara can feel Ava's eyes on her as she lets the shower spray run over her, suds running down her body. When she opens her eyes, hair clean, Ava's watching her with a soft smile on her face, like maybe her thoughts aren't so different from Sara's own. 

Sara turns to face the wall, rinsing the last few soap suds out of her eyes, and as she does she feels Ava's hand on her back. "Wait," Ava says. "Hold still." 

Sara feels Ava's hands at her nape, twisting her wet hair around itself and then draping it over Sara's shoulder, leaving her back bare. She feels Ava's hands, and then something slippery and solid and it takes a few moments for Sara to realize that Ava's washing her back, running a bar of soap along her skin. Once Sara's lathered, Ava runs her palms along Sara's back from bottom to top, thumbs digging in just a little. It feels amazing, both Ava's touch and the gentle pressure, almost a massage. "Are you sore at all?" Ava asks. "From last night?" 

Sara's not, but she grins and leans into Ava's hands all the same, says. "Extremely."

Sara hears Ava chuckle behind her, feels her run her thumbs casually down the muscles next to Sara's spine, the ones that are always a little bit tight. "I'm very sorry," Ava whispers. 

"Don't be." 

Ava runs her hands across Sara's back almost idly, half-touching, half-massaging, for longer than she probably should. When she finally takes her hands away she kisses Sara's nape, says, "Now rinse." 

Sara turns, lets the spray of the shower hit her back and wash the soap away. She's face to face with Ava now, and the look in Ava's eyes is so obvious, so full of unmasked lust that Sara feels her breath catch just at the sight of it. There's something about being wanted in this way that still puts Sara off balance. 

"Thank you," Sara murmurs. 

Ava licks her lips in reply, starts to speak but before she can Sara's hands are around her back and she's urging Ava forward. They meet under the shower spray, kissing as water runs across their faces, between their mouths. It's electric, it's every ounce of self-control they've been using suddenly falling away. Sara slips a hand between their bodies, finds Ava's lower belly and she doesn't stop this time. She follows the path of the water until she's cupping Ava's vulva, touching her with intent. 

Ava breaks the kiss to gasp at Sara, breathless. The water is sticking Ava's eyelashes together into little triangles, cartoonish but somehow incredibly sexy at the same time. Her body goes still and Sara feels almost like she's holding it, like the rest of Ava's movements hinge on the way Sara's hand is waiting between her legs. "I want to touch you so much," Sara whispers, suddenly honest. "Please let me touch you." 

"Yes," Ava sighs. Her whole body relaxes as she speaks. Her shoulders soften, her expression goes gentle, and most importantly her hips rock down into Sara's hand, inviting. "Yes, I want you to." 

Sara's fingers slip between Ava's lips. The outer skin of her vulva is warm from the water but when Sara touches inside it's warmer still, hot and slick in a different way entirely. She's wet, just like Sara's wet, like being in the shower together is working her up and Sara didn't realize how much she needed to know that. Now that she does it feels like a revelation, a gift all for Sara. _Ava wants this_ and Sara knows it now, has proof in the way that Ava's cunt is ready for her, in the way that pressing a fingertip to Ava's clit makes Ava freeze, gasping. 

She holds her finger in place, applying pressure and the barest hint of movement and suddenly Ava whimpers, reaching out to brace herself against the side of the shower. 

It just feels too natural to touch Ava. It's too easy to do this, to rub little circles between her legs until Ava's open-mouthed, little drips of water from the shower running across her lips. When Sara pulls her into a kiss Ava groans. She rocks herself down against Sara's fingers in a movement that feels involuntary, her hips asking for something on her behalf. 

Sara sinks down to her knees. 

The floor of the shower is warm from the water and a little rough against her skin. She can feel the pebbly texture, whatever they do to the bottoms of showers to keep people from slipping, against her shins and the fronts of her knees. It's a little uncomfortable, but worth it for the fact that Sara's in the perfect position. From down here Sara's eye level with Ava's thighs, looking right at her finger pressing against Ava's clit. 

Sara kisses at Ava's thighs, beginning at the strongest part of her quads and moving inward, finding softer and softer skin as she moves. Ava puts a hand on the top of Sara's head, fingers flexing. She gasps, then says, "I don't know if I can stay up. If you -" 

Sara smiles. "If I what?" she says, like her mouth isn't inches away from Ava's cunt. 

Ava just groans and bites her lip at her. Sara nods toward the little ledge - more of a seat, really - and says, "Sit down, then." 

Ava sits. She's a little clumsy about it, her legs wobbling tellingly as she braces herself with her arm against the side of the shower, and lowers herself onto the seat. Her knees spread; she only fits in this position with one leg on either side of Sara and it's giving Sara just the best view. Sara's been here before - was here last night - but it's just new enough that every time feels like a gift. Ava's cunt is warm and wet and spread open for her and the privilege of it is curling around Sara's heart, turning into something precious. 

Sara licks into Ava, listening with pride as Ava's soft sigh turns into a moan that echoes around the tile of the shower. It's almost certainly louder than she meant it to be. Sara takes it as encouragement, slides her tongue down from Ava's clit and against her entrance. She slides her tongue inside, water from the shower mingling with slickness from Ava's body against her mouth. It all tastes so good - _she_ tastes so good, Sara could stay down here all day if Ava would let her. 

Ava moans again as Sara starts to fuck her with her tongue, slow and sweet. She sounds like she's close already, _feels_ like it with the way she's fluttering gently around Sara's tongue. It's almost disappointing. Sara licks her way up, tongue rolling across Ava's clit in a pattern that's worked before. Ava's hand comes up to the top of Sara's head and she cries out. Very close, then. 

Sara moves her tongue a little faster. 

The whole shower just smells sweet. Ava's arousal is barely in her nose, the water from the shower spray washing it away. Instead. Sara can smell Ava's shampoo, her soap, the scents that combine to make Sara think of burying her face in Ava's shoulder, kissing the nape of her neck. It feels almost cozy here, with the water of Ava's shower drumming against her back and Ava's thighs slippery against her shoulders and Ava's clit on her tongue. Ava tenses suddenly, her toes bracing against the bottom of the shower and it's not long after that she's coming against Sara's mouth, calling Sara's name so loudly that it echoes on the tile around them. 

Slowly, Ava slumps back against the tiled wall behind her. Her thighs are shaking a little, her cheeks pink. Sara supposes that could be from anything. It could be from Sara, or that could be from the warmth of the water around them, the steam in the air. 

Ava reaches for her, a tenderness in her eyes that Sara wasn't expecting. She takes a lock of Sara's hair, slick and plastered to her forehead, and smoothes it back. "You're so generous," Ava whispers. 

That feeling comes over Sara again, that urge to squirm away from Ava's gaze as the intensity of her borders on too much. "Yeah, well," Sara says. Her gaze drops, down to Ava's belly and the way it looks when she sits, softer and a little rounder. "I thought you had to get to work?" 

"I do," Ava says. When Sara looks up, Ava's biting her lip, watching Sara like she's thinking about ditching. It makes Sara feel powerful. She did that, she gave Ava these feelings, somehow. 

Sara stands up. Her knees are covered in little indents from the floor of the shower and Ava notices them, rubs them gently and makes a concerned noise in the back of her throat. "Are you okay?" she asks. 

Sara shrugs in reply. 

Ava stands to meet her, pulls Sara into another slow, wet kiss. They stand in the spray like that, until Ava pulls away. "God, you're so tempting," she whispers. 

Sara gets that warm feeling again, starting in her chest and radiating out this time, all the way down to her fingertips. 

Ava's hand is suddenly on Sara's hip, and she's rubbing her thumb in little circles. It feels like she's asking a question. Sara looks up, meeting Ava's eyes. Ava's watching her face with question in her eyes, one she's asked before. Ava spreads her fingers wide, her thumb finding the groove that runs from Sara's hip to her vulva. She runs her thumb up, then down, testing the limits of her reach. "I just really want to -" Ava says.

"Yeah?" Sara whispers. She means to say it out loud, in her usual voice, but something about Ava's touch makes it feel difficult to speak. 

"Do you want me to?"

Sara nods. She wants Ava to do exactly that, so very badly. She can feel herself aching, everything already warm and ready from the experience of making Ava come. 

Ava's hand moves, slides from her hip down and in between Sara's legs and _oh._ She's a lot more ready for this than she thought. Ava's fingers find Sara's clit and Sara feels herself shudder, her inner walls fluttering hungrily. She makes a noise, she thinks, a groan that's muffled as she drops her head to rest on Ava's shoulder. Ava moves her hand again, dipping further down, finding Sara's entrance and Sara wants _that_ , wants Ava filling her up, suddenly and desperately. 

The tile of the shower wall is cold on Sara's back, suddenly. It takes her a moment to realize that Ava's pressing her there, holding her against the wall with her free hand as she slips one finger into Sara and it's so good, but it's not nearly enough. "I need -" Sara starts, but she can't finish. 

Sara lifts one leg up, braces it against the ledge that Ava was sitting on before. It gives a better angle, tells Ava something about what she wants that she can't quite fit into words right now and Ava takes the hint. Ava changes the angle of her hand, focusing on Sara's entrance, and when she thrusts again it's this time it's _more_ , a sense of pressure and size that's closer to what Sara needs. Sara feels herself flexing around Ava's hand, feels her hips rocking just a little to match that pace. It's just - it's fucking _incredible_ , she's barely even out of bed and Ava's fucking her against the wall and her body's so very eager for this. 

She can feel her orgasm building, the first stirrings of it high inside of her as Ava hits just the right spot, her thrusts patient and insistent. She tries to focus on standing up, on keeping her legs strong as Ava fucks into her and this should take longer. This shouldn't _work_ for Sara the way that it is, but that doesn't seem to matter because she's coming, hard and loud, her body shuddering around Ava's hand. 

The force of her orgasm makes her knees a little weak, and they don't buckle but she wobbles, slips just enough that she starts to slide down the shower wall. 

Ava takes her hand back, lightning-fast, holds Sara with both hands and slides down with her, until they're both sitting on the shower floor. It's a little too small for them both to be here, all knees and elbows as Ava frowns, strokes Sara's cheek. "Are you alright?" she asks. "Was that - I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention, you were just so -" 

Sara's just so afterglowy. Everything feels muted by the endorphins buzzing through her, by the fact that her inner walls are still pulsing, the last aftershocks of her orgasm not yet faded away. She can't reach Ava's face, so she kisses the top of her knee. "I was just so what?" she asks. 

Ava's expression goes soft, her head ducking down. Sara thinks it might be the prettiest Ava's ever looked. "You're beautiful," she whispers. "You know that." 

There's that warm feeling again, blooming all over, this time. "Thank you," Sara whispers back. 

"So we should, um," Ava says. "Finish showering." 

Sara can't help but laugh. "I mean, we've definitely rinsed out all the shampoo, I think." 

Ava stands first, helping Sara up once she's there. "Well, we can't forget conditioner." 

They make it out of the shower a little faster, after that. They're still all hands: Sara helping Ava wash her back, Ava helping Sara work conditioner through her hair. But the urgency of it is a little less, now that they've both taken the edge off of their desire. It's more about intimacy, the fact that they _can_ be this close, touch this casually. 

Sara's pretty sure she could get used to having Ava in her shower all the time. 

Ava finishes showering first. She steps out, towels off while Sara finishes washing her face with fancy cleanser that smells like lilacs. Every product of Ava's is a different flower, and Sara's trying to find fault with it, but she can't. She's charmed by every single one, all the flowers that make up Ava's morning routine. 

"There's moisturizer on the counter," Ava says, as she opens the bathroom door in a rush of cold air, heading out into the apartment. 

Sara turns off the water, and steps out to find that Ava has a second clean towel ready, sitting on the closed toilet seat like she was expecting this. It's fluffy and soft and it smells like clean laundry, and if Sara takes a minute to pause and breathe that in while she's drying her face, well. There's nobody around to see. 

Ava's left her three different kinds of moisturizer - one unscented, another flower, and a fruit. Each container is clearly for a different body part, and it takes Sara a while to figure them out. Unscented for her face, the floral moisturizer for her body, the fruit-scented body cream for areas that are extra dry. She uses the one for her face, shrugs and leaves the other two. 

When she leaves the bathroom, wrapped in her towel, Ava is a flutter of activity. She's dressed in her underwear and undershirt and she's over in the kitchen, pouring hot water into the coffee maker with one hand and finishing breakfast with the other. She smiles at Sara when she sees her - like she missed Sara, even from one room away. 

"It's no food fabricator, but I have toast," Ava says. "What do you like on yours?"

Sara nods. There's a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, trying to make her grin like a goof about the fact that Ava's _making her breakfast_ , like they're the kind of people that do that for each other, now. Sara fights it, twists her mouth into something pleased but a little more dignified. "Peanut butter," she manages, in a voice that sounds as cool as she can manage. Sara is - she refuses to be this eager, to look this smitten about Ava taking the time to make her peanut butter on toast when she's already late for work. 

Sara has to turn away, unable to fight her smile as Ava reaches for the peanut butter. 

"I left some clean clothes for you," Ava says. "If you want them. I'll get to your sweater eventually, but I won't have a chance to go to the cleaners until the weekend, so -" 

Ava trails off and Sara turns to see her watching from the kitchen, lip caught between her teeth. "That sounds perfect," Sara says. "Thanks." 

Ava smiles down at the toast she's making, wide and pleased, and Sara's heart does a little flip at the sight of it. It looks a lot like the smile Sara couldn't quite suppress. 

Sara pads over to the bed, where her clothes are still laid out, with Ava's sweater and a pair of underwear from Ava's drawer. She lifts Ava's sweater up, holding it to her chest. It's soft, black and a little pilled like it's been well-loved. It looks like it'll be loose, exactly the right size for Sara to wear comfortably over jeans. Her heart does a flip at the idea of it - wearing something that's _Ava's_. 

She tucks her wet hair into a bun, puts on her bra and borrowed underwear and slides into her jeans, sticks yesterday's underwear into the back pocket. She saves the sweater for last, slips into it and it smells like Ava, all over. 

She's trying not to look too pleased, to let herself be overcome by the intimacy of the gesture but Ava's grinning proudly enough for the both of them. "Does it fit ok?" she asks as Sara walks through the living room, meets her in the kitchen end of the loft. 

"Yeah," Sara says. "Yeah, it's good. Thanks." 

Ava blushes and slides a plate towards Sara: peanut butter on toast. She sets a mug beside it, black coffee in a plain black cup that matches the plate. 

"So," Ava says. "Is it rude if I tell you that you have to eat breakfast on the Waverider?" 

Sara looks over Ava's shoulder, at the clock. "Not if you're this late for work," she says. 

"I'm _so_ late for work and I so want to stay here and eat breakfast with you," Ava says. 

"I think I can handle breakfast on my own," Sara says. "But what about your dishes?" 

Ava shrugs. "You'll have to return them next time," she says. Her tone is casual - like it's obvious that there will be a next time, that they're going to have lots of chances for breakfasts together. 

Sara thinks very suddenly about the toothbrush in Ava's bathroom, and that warm light feeling comes back. "Next time," she echoes. 

Ava leans in for a kiss, slow and sweet. "Absolutely," she says. Before Sara needs to figure out how to react to that Ava's speaking again, saying, "Can I call you tonight?"

Sara grins. "You better."

The portal from Ava's watch opens directly into Sara's bunk and she looks through it, sees the bed she didn't sleep in and her heart does another little flip. On impulse, she turns, nearly spilling coffee as she gives Ava another quick kiss. "Have a good day at work," Sara says. 

Ava's red-faced as she replies, "You too." 

The portal closes almost as soon as Sara's stepped through. She can picture Ava rushing through her apartment, getting dressed and eating her own toast, too fast and a little undignified. Sara sits on the floor of her room, drinking Ava's coffee out of Ava's mug. Now that she's alone, she can smile as much as she wants. 

She grins her way through breakfast, thinking of Ava.


End file.
